Lutte contre tous
by Nama-San
Summary: Julien, un jeune homme de 17 ans est harcelé à son lycée. Pourquoi ? Il est simplement homosexuel. Unstiteuf/Unty/BL/Yaoi Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher
1. Point de vue Newtiteuf

**Et voilà un nouveau texte, plus court cette fois, qui parle cette fois-ci d'harcèlement scolaire. Cette histoire m'a été inspiré d'une amie qui vit cet harcèlement et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous la poster. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'avoir eu cette soudaine inspiration grâce ou à cause du malheur d'une amie. Mais elle m'a assuré que je pouvais.. Donc voilà :3 !**

 **Si Unster ou NT veulent voir cette fic supprimé, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à me le dire, je respecte leur personne.**

* * *

Mon poignet endolori essuie rageusement le filet de sang qui perle au coin de ma bouche ainsi que les larmes sur mes joues, étalant par la même occasion de longue trainée rougeâtre sur mon visage. Ça a un goût métallique… Dégoûtant. Je me redresse légèrement et bascule ma tête en arrière, la posant contre le casier dans mon dos. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir. Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que mes paupières se ferment lentement, ma poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement. J'ai.. Tellement mal. Tout cela.. C'est devenu mon quotidien. Les embuscades juste avant de rentrer en cours ou en sortant de la salle. Le plaquage contre le casier et les coups se multipliant sur mon corps frêle. Comment puis-je me défendre ? Ils sont généralement quatre ou cinq si ce n'est plus ! Je ne peux rien faire du tout. Personne n'est là. Personne ne m'aide. Personne ne me soutient. Personne ne me regarde. Toutes les têtes se retournent, faisant semblant de ne rien voir, sans doute par crainte. Ces têtes… Embuées par de l'ignorance falsifiée… Personne n'a vu ou entendu mes cris alors que des ecchymoses se formaient sur mes côtes, provoquées par de nombreux coups de pied alors que j'étais à terre, sans défense. Non.. Évidemment. Personne ne voit.

Je m'appelle Julien. J'ai quinze ans, bientôt seize. Mon année de terminal au lycée est devenue un véritable enfer. Je ne peux plus marcher sans entendre des chuchotements derrière moi. Je ne peux plus me sentir protégé dans l'établissement. Je ne peux plus parler à qui que ce soit. Je ne peux plus me balader tranquillement dans les couloirs. Je ne peux plus errer sans avoir peur. Je ne peux plus passer une journée sans recevoir de coups. Je n'ai plus d'amis. Je suis seul. Je suis homosexuel.

Tout cet acharnement a commencé en milieu d'année. Mon lourd secret, que je n'ai dévoilé qu'à une ou deux personnes, a fuité. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui est la personne qui l'a révélé, mais maintenant, je paye son aveu. Dès que je rentre dans le lycée, les regards me bousculent, les bouches murmurent « pd » sans s'arrêter, comme de longs bras noirs me rattrapant et me tenant dans leur poigne, les gens crient à mon arrivée, annonçant la venue du démon, criant qu'il faut fuir avant d'être contaminé, avant d'être enculé par un homosexuel sauvage et dangereux. En cour, les gens me jettent le contenu de leur trousse, simulant une traque, une chasse à celui qui suce des queues. Les profs font semblant de ne rien voir, par peur de leurs élèves. Ils ne me défendent qu'à moitié voir pas du tout. J'ai refusé d'aller voir la psychologue, que pourrait-elle faire à part essayer de me guérir de mon homosexualité ? Ce serait totalement stupide. Personne ne peut m'aider.

Je suis simplement là, adossé contre de grands casiers froids, mon corps me brûlant, seul alors que la sonnerie retentit. Les pas m'enjambent, voilant ma détresse, ignorant mes grimaces de douleur. Personne ne s'arrête.

Soudainement, alors que je n'entends plus aucun bruit dans le couloir, une main se tend devant mes yeux. Mon regard se lève lentement et croise celui azur d'un jeune homme brun, souriant. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu océan magnifique. Ce genre de regard qui te transperce littéralement et devant lequel tu fonds totalement. Devant lequel tu as l'impression d'être totalement nu. Un regard perçant, doux… Je penche la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, me détachant difficilement de ce regard envoûtant.

« Qui es-tu ? T'es un de ces gars-là ? Tu reviens en faisant semblant de m'aider pour me frapper plus fort ensuite ? Dégage de là. »

Mon ton est froid et cassant. Il s'accroupit à mes côtés et fait une petite moue gênée.

« Je m'appelle Sébastien… Appelle-moi Seb. Je suis pas là pour t'enfoncer encore plus… »

Il se penche au-dessus de moi et examine attentivement le bleu sur le côté de mon œil, tâchant également légèrement mon arcade sourcilière. Sa main finit par prendre la mienne de force et me relève doucement. Je titube quelques instants avant de m'affaisser, ses bras retenant ma chute. Je grimace légèrement avant de me sentir soulevé entièrement, son dos contre mon torse.

« Eh ! T'es plutôt lourd quand même ! »

Il sourit en me tirant la langue avant de me porter sur son dos jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il… Je crois que je suis aidé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, une personne m'aide. Non, je peux pas y croire, à mon avis, il est nouveau et il ne sait pas encore que je suis un « pd ». Il ne sait simplement pas.. Quand il l'apprendra, il me fuira, comme les autres. Mais… Pour l'instant… Je veux bien profiter de cette gentillesse, nouvelle à mes yeux. Je finis par poser ma tête contre son épaule et me laisse aller au mouvement de balancier que produit ses pas.

Je suis réveillé par le bruit de la sonnerie, signalant la fin des cours. Je me redresse lentement et grimace de douleur, mon corps semblant ne pas apprécier le mouvement. Je porte une lourde main à ma tête et la passe sur mon visage, fatigué. Un grincement me fait tourner la tête vers un visage que je reconnais qui passe la porte blanche de la pièce. C'est celui qui m'a aidé ce matin… Sébastien, c'est ça ? Je baisse les yeux. Il a dû l'apprendre durant la journée que j'étais gay…

« Ça va Julien ? Tu souffres encore ? »

Mon regard surpris se lève vers lui. Comment connaît-il mon nom ?

« O..Oui, j'ai encore mal. Seb.. ? C'est ça ? »

Il hoche doucement la tête en souriant et prend place à mes côtés sur le lit. Je remarque enfin que je suis torse nu. C'est terriblement gênant… Je relève les draps sur mon torse et détourne le regard.

« Exact ! Je suis content que tu te sois souvenu de mon prénom !

\- Seb… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Les autres ne t'ont pas dit ?! »

Il esquisse un mouvement de recul, étonné de ma réaction et de mon ton agacé, agressif. Il plisse les yeux et se penche légèrement.

« Dit quoi .. ? Que t'es gay ? Mais je le sais depuis longtemps, tu sais. Je… Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas t'aider. Depuis le début d'année, je m'en veux… »

Ce n'est donc pas un nouveau… Juste une personne dans l'ombre que je ne connais pas ? Tout simplement ? La pression qui pesait sur mes épaules se relâche et je me laisse tomber contre l'oreiller moelleux dans mon dos. Un sourire et un air rassurant apparaissent sur son visage.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas peur de toi, comme les autres… Je ne te frapperai pas non-plus, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas homophobe, rassure-toi. »

Un grand sourire se dessine sur la commissure de mes lèvres. C'est la première fois que j'entends ça… Enfin une personne qui ne me juge pas… Je suis si heureux.

Très rapidement, une grande amitié est née entre Seb et moi. Je me sens protégé. Je peux enfin rentrer et passer une journée sans être acculé à un casier, de lourds poings s'abattant sur mon visage. Non, maintenant mon nouvel ami me défend ! Il est plutôt costaud, pas très bagarreur, mais il sait très bien se défendre, même s'il déteste user de sa force. Bien sûr, les regards se retournent toujours sur notre passage et les bouches dégoûtées crachent toujours leur venin, mais maintenant, j'arrive à passer outre. Sa présence me renforce et m'aide à combattre l'opinion des gens. Leurs airs inquisiteurs, me jugeant et me blessant ne me font plus rien. Maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c'est Sébastien.

Nous avons une passion commune : le jeu-vidéo. D'ailleurs, il me raccompagne chez moi pour qu'on puisse jouer ensemble quelques parties avant de se dire au revoir.

Arrivé au pallier de ma porte, je sors rapidement mes clés en discutant comme à mon habitude de tout et de rien avec lui, répondant assez sérieusement à ses débats inutiles sur le quotidien. On arrive toujours à se mettre d'accord au final. Je pousse doucement la porte en le laissant entrer, il balance ses affaires dans l'entrée, rapidement suivi par les miennes et nous nous asseyons devant la télé, lançant une simple partie de Street Fighter. Le combat fait rage, la tension est à son comble, nous avons un point chacun et le match décisif se produit à cet instant ! Les coups s'enchaînent et les parades également, la petite barre de vie de nos deux personnages descend terriblement lentement, le stress de la victoire imminente est à son paroxysme ! La barre se vide un peu plus et…

« YES ! JE T'AI EU SEB ! »

Il pousse un cri de rage en posant la manette assez brutalement et en jurant un peu avant de se jeter sur moi et faire mine de m'étrangler ! Nous tombons à la renverse et nous roulons sur le sol, faisant semblant de se battre alors que des éclats de rire s'échappent de ma gorge. Après cette fausse bataille, je reprends mon souffle, moi allongé sur lui contre son torse. Je lui tire la langue.

« Bouuh, t'es trop nul ! J'ai encore gagné…

\- Pffeuh, je veux ma revanche ! Tu m'as déconcentré avec ton histoire de pâte carbonara là !

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as lancé le débat ! »

Il souffle et détourne le regard alors que je lui ébouriffe les cheveux… Je surprends ma vision se concentrer sur ses lèvres, une très étrange envie de les embrasser s'emparant de moi. Je plisse les yeux alors qu'il m'observe, la mine déconcertée. Je lui fais un petit sourire alors qu'il souffle lentement, sa main se posant sur mon crâne me forçant à m'allonger contre son torse. Mes joues se teintent de rouge tandis que je ferme les yeux, écoutant attentivement la respiration lente et régulière de mon ami. Mais je sens également son cœur battre à vive allure. Surpris, je me redresse en passant ma main à l'endroit où se situe son cœur et relève mon regard vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Seb.. ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

\- Si, tout va très bien pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, ton cœur s'emballe tout seul là… »

Il soupire et détourne le regard, ses paupières se fermant pour fuir mes yeux interrogateurs.

« Ce n'est rien Jul', t'en fais pas. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il me cache quelque chose, c'est sûr… Je me redresse doucement, à califourchon sur lui et me retire de cette position assez tendancieuse, intrigué. Peut-être que notre posture le gênait… C'est sans doute ça oui. Ma main se dirige vers ma manette tandis que l'autre se dirige vers l'autre bout de plastique encore chaud de notre acharnement d'il y a quelques instants.

« On se fait une autre partie ? Revanche ? »

Il se redresse d'un coup et prend la manette, un sourire s'affichant de nouveau sur son visage. Je lance la partie et le combat reprend, nous nous acharnons sur la pauvre console, meurtrie par nos doigts appuyant à toute vitesse sur les boutons pour réaliser de puissants combos, voulant nuire à l'autre. La concentration est à son maximum, les barres de vies recommencent à redescendre lentement, faisant monter de nouveau notre stress. Une fois nos deux barres de vie à quelques points de la fin, ma langue coincée entre mes dents sous la concentration, mes mains battant les boutons de la manette, Seb se redresse, tourne mon menton vers lui et pose subitement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre de grands yeux, la manette tombant de mes mains, incapable de bouger. Il rompt rapidement le contact et..

« GAGNÉ ! AH AH ! Tu fais moins le malin hein ?! Monsieur « Le Roi de SF » ! »

Il sourit en me tirant la langue et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je reprends alors vite mes esprits, mes joues totalement colorées de rouge et me défends.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas juste, t'as triché ! Tu m'as embrassé pour me déconcentrer ! Sale tricheur va !

\- Ah bah, c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette.. ! Mon pauvre Lucien.. ! Peu importe.. Tous les moyens sont bons !

\- Bah puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me venger. »

Je me jette littéralement sur lui, le plaquant au sol en tombant sur lui et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, comparé à mon geste brutal pour l'immobiliser. Il se redresse brusquement, terriblement surpris, gêné et.. Bizarrement, il vient porter sa main à ma nuque, me collant un peu plus contre lui. Sous un même geste, nos lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement pour que nos langues viennent se caresser lentement, se découvrir avec délice. Ma main se pose doucement sur sa joue, mes lèvres jouant sur la pression des siennes alors que le baiser s'enflammait de plus en plus, nos langues dansant passionnément ensemble, une douce chaleur émanant de nos deux corps, le désir montant de plus en plus. Ses mains se portent vers mes hanches, les collant à son bassin et je découvre, avec beaucoup de surprise, une légère bosse traverser les plis de son jean. Je rougis un peu plus alors que je rompe le contact quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle et coller toujours plus langoureusement nos lèvres gourmandes. Je me frotte fiévreusement contre son corps, mes mains parcourant son torse musclé tandis que l'envie se fait de plus en plus présente.

Soudainement, il rompt le baiser, un souffle chaud s'échappant de ses lèvres, ses yeux rendus presque noirs par le désir.

« Julien..Je… Je peux pas.. Je dois te dire quelque chose… Qui va totalement casser l'ambiance..

\- Dis toujours Seb ? »

J'interromps mes caresses, déçu que ce moment ait duré si peu de temps.

« Je..Je vais bientôt déménager Jul'… Je.. Je suis vraiment désolé… Je vais aller à Paris. »

J'ouvre d'énormes yeux, horrifiés, des larmes me montant aux yeux.

« S..S-Seb.. Non.. Comment.. Quand est-ce que tu pars.. ? »

Je serre les dents pour retenir les perles salées qui s'apprêtent à couler de mes yeux et à dévaler mes joues. Il baisse la tête, coupable.

« Je..Je vais partir après-demain. Tous les cartons sont faits… Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, je ne voulais pas… Voir ta réaction..Je.. Pardonne-moi Julien.. »

Je baisse la tête et.. Blottis ma tête dans son cou, ne pouvant endiguer mes larmes plus longtemps. Je le serre contre moi, la peur au ventre de le perdre. Je mords son tee-shirt pour me retenir de crier tandis que ses bras m'enlacent doucement.

« Pourquoi veux-tu arrêter.. ? »

Je relève mon regard voilé par l'eau qui en découle. Il baisse la tête vers moi.

« Je suis en train de devenir accro à toi. »

Le lendemain au lycée, je ne vois pas Seb. Personne ne m'embête, mais je sens que ça les démange. Mon ange gardien n'est plus là pour me protéger, les démons sont à l'affût. À la fin de la journée, je n'arrive pas à joindre le jeune homme au si beau regard. Mes jambes me portent alors seules jusqu'à sa maison. En arrivant devant sa porte, un message m'empêche de toquer. Un simple bout de papier collé à la porte.

 _« Nous sommes déjà partis._

 _Désolé Jul' si tu lis ce message. »_

Et rien d'autre. Je serre les dents, arrachant lentement la feuille. Mes genoux chancèlent avant de me lâcher, me laissant tomber sur le perron. Je n'arrive même pas à empêcher le torrent de courir sur mes joues et s'écraser sur le bitume. Mon cœur me fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me l'arracher.

Les jours suivant le départ de Seb sont catastrophiques. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Les coups ont repris, les insultes incessantes ont fusé. Chaque soir, je rentrais de nouveau bleuté, violet, voir noir parfois. La fin d'année est arrivée très lentement. Bien sûr, j'ai eu mon bac facilement, mais… Je ne suis pas heureux. Tout à un goût fade. Je ne ressens plus que la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher.

Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir.**

 **Les reviews sont appréciées dans ce pays *^* !**

 **Namasan**


	2. Point de vue Newtiteuf 2

**Bouh ! Ah ah vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça si ? Chut chut arrêtez c'est une illusion ! Bref ! La suite de Lutte contre tous :3**

* * *

Trois années sont passées. Je n'ai plus jamais revu Sébastien. Mes sentiments ont fini par se terrer bien au chaud au fond de mon cœur et j'ai tenté d'oublier. Ça a été terriblement difficile, mais j'ai réussi à contenir mon amour pour cet homme. Il me manque tellement… Je n'ai jamais pu véritablement aimer un autre homme, seule sa silhouette hante mes pensées. Il m'est impossible de me détacher de cet homme véritablement, il restera toujours dans l'ombre, me guettant. À la sortie du lycée, j'ai refait ma vie. J'ai oublié le semblant d'ami que j'avais, ceux qui étaient gentils devant moi et m'insultaient derrière, j'ai coupé les ponts avec tous. J'ai déménagé à Paris, là où je ne connaissais personne, là où je pourrai recommencer, remettre les compteurs à zéro. Fini les coups, fini les insultes, ce n'est que mon passé et moi, j'avance. Je me suis pris un petit appartement où j'ai commencé à tourner quelques petites vidéos simplement pour le plaisir. Être devant la caméra me détend, je peux être moi-même et il n'y a personne pour murmurer à mon oreille. C'est une nouvelle vie. Sans Sébastien.

J'ai cru que j'avais réussi à l'occulter.

Alors que je navigue sur youtube tranquillement, à la recherche de nouveaux vidéastes intéressants, je tombe sur une voix qui m'est familière. Je me bloque d'un coup en entendant cette voix chaude et grave. C'est impossible… Cette voix me rappelle… Non. C'est une coïncidence, ça ne peut pas être Lui. Pourtant… Ce ton, ces expressions.. Tout se rapporte à Lui. Pris par la curiosité et l'espoir de le revoir, je décide de parcourir cette chaîne si particulière à mes yeux. Après avoir regardé littéralement toutes les vidéos de cette personne, je suis maintenant convaincu que c'est lui. Sébastien s'est lui aussi tourné vers Internet. Je pourrais très bien le contacter là maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais… J'ai peur. Je.. Il m'a sans doute oublié, il doit avoir un copain maintenant, ou alors il ne veut tout simplement pas se souvenir de moi..Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ma timidité d'antan revient elle aussi au galop. Sans doute. Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement reprendre ce contact. La douceur de ses lèvres me revient subitement en mémoire. Mes paupières se ferment lentement, tous les souvenirs passés avec lui repassent devant mes yeux, comme un vieux film que l'on n'avait pas sorti depuis 10 ans. Je me remémore ce baiser, ces caresses… Sa protection. Et les larmes commencent à affluer devant ces images, ces souvenirs si heureux. Que j'avais décidé d'effacer. Mais… A présent, ce ne sera que plus dur d'oublier cette voix suave, si particulière qu'est la sienne. Et puis, comment pourrais-je le contacter ? Je n'ai qu'une simple adresse mail qui me relie à lui ! Et je sais aussi qu'il habite à Paris, tout comme moi ! C'est tout… Je n'en sais pas plus. Je réalise enfin que je ne pourrai en fait jamais le revoir. Trop de choses nous séparent. C'est impossible que j'arrive à le retrouver. Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je ferme très difficilement cette chaîne appartenant à un certain « Unsterbliicher ». Mes mains passent sur mon visage et le frottent, essuyant les longues traînées rouges et bouffies qu'ont laissées les larmes des souvenirs. Je dois me faire une raison… Jamais cet homme ne sera mien… Sérieusement..Il ressurgit soudainement dans ma vie par le biais de vidéos et je ne peux même pas l'atteindre ?! Pourquoi me donner tout cet espoir d'un coup et me le retirer par la raison ?! Je pousse un long râle avant de me lever de ma chaise et faire les cent pas dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être heureux avec l'homme que j'aime.. ?!

Je continue à tourner des vidéos, ça me permet d'oublier quelques instants, de m'adresser à personne et en même temps à beaucoup de monde sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je ne vois pas la personne à qui je parle, je ne la connais pas… Et elle seule décide de me voir déblatérer des conneries sur les jeux que j'aime. C'est… Libérateur. Je ne parle jamais de Seb bien entendu, ça, c'est mon secret, mais, parler de tout et de rien me permet de relâcher la pression quelques instants et de ne plus penser à mon ange gardien d'autrefois.

Les vidéos ont commencés à s'accumuler, à être de plus en plus nombreuses, plus sérieuses, plus travaillées, les let's play sur mes jeux préférés ont fusés et le nombre d'abonnés grimpait en flèche. Je suis assez heureux que des gens aiment m'entendre dire n'importe quoi. C'est quand même impressionnant quand j'y pense, qu'il y ait autant de personnes qui me suivent.

Alors que je parcours tranquillement mes messages privés, un logo me saute aux yeux. Ma souris se bloque et mon souffle s'arrête. Ce logo, c'est le Sien. Je n'ose pas regarder le message. Ça faisait des mois et des mois que je n'avais pas vu ce logo, j'ai refusé depuis longtemps de retourner sur cette chaîne, pour me faire le moins de mal possible. Et là, il sort de nulle part. Je me sens presque obligé de faire face à ce message. De simples mots me terrifient. Mais je dois faire preuve de courage.

Mes yeux parcourent lentement le message, l'analysant presque avant de se relever et être couvert par mes paupières à présent closes. Un long souffle de stress s'échappe de ma bouche, relâchant la pression… Avant qu'un nouveau stress m'envahît. Ce certain « Unsterbliicher », plus connu pour ma part sous le nom de « Sébastien » me demande un contact skype. Me demande de me connaître un peu. Me demande peut-être un projet de vidéos ensemble. M'affirme que nous avons un ami en commun. Me dit qu'il pense qu'on s'entendrait bien. Me donne son skype. J'hésite longuement. Le contacter reviendrait à me détruire. Ou peut-être à faire mon bonheur.. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il veut vraiment de dire ! Peut-être qu'il se souvient de moi ? Ou bien.. Rah je sais pas ! Il vient de me donner un immense espoir, un cadeau empoisonné ! Dois-je le contacter ? Sachant qu'il y a plusieurs possibilités : soit il ne se souvient pas de moi et fait comme si de rien n'était avec moi, comme de bons potes. Ce qui me détruirait mentalement, rongé par l'amour que je lui porte. Soit il se souvient de moi, mais décide d'être seulement ami. Ce qui me détruirait aussi. Ou alors.. Je décide de ne jamais le contacter, et donc abandonner l'espoir de lui parler un jour. Et ça… Putain. Dans tous les cas, je vais souffrir. Bordel… Je « pose » mon front sur le coin de mon bureau. Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! Je suis maudit.

Ça fait 4 jours précisément que son pseudo skype me tourne dans la tête, sans que je ne sache quoi faire. 4 jours que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles. Je crois bien que je vais refuser de l'appeler.

Je suis trop con. Je n'ai pas résisté. 3 jours de plus ont passés et je suis en train d'écrire un message d'excuse sur skype ainsi qu'une demande d'ajout aux contacts. Mes doigts pianotent à toute vitesse sur le clavier de mon ordi', ils effacent, recommencent, trouvent d'autres formules, les ré-effacent, les réécrivent, jusqu'à ce que le message me satisfasse. Il ne faut rien laisser paraître, je ne le connais pas, nous sommes simplement deux jeunes youtubers à la recherche de contenu et peut-être d'une amitié totalement nouvelle.

« Bonjour Unsterbliicher, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir répondu pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eu un empêchement. J'ai bien réfléchi à ta demande et j'ai envie d'en discuter un peu plus avec toi si le projet est toujours d'actualité ^^ »

Hum.. C'est peut-être un peu formel ? Bon.. Ce n'est pas grave, ça doit faire déjà une demi-heure que je suis sur ce message, je vais pas y passer ma vie non-plus. Je souffle un bon coup et tape sur « Entrée » avec appréhension. Je serre les dents, guettant une réponse de sa part et… Il vient d'accepter. J'ouvre de grands yeux, la panique m'envahissant. Il a accepté bordel ! On va se parler et..On va peut-être faire des vidéos ensemble ! Et aussi, on va peut-être faire des appels vidéos et.. Cette idée me fait frémir. Pour l'instant, il ne semble pas se souvenir de moi… Mais peut-être quand il va me voir, il va se rappeler..Et comment réagira-t-il ? Non non non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que… Un message vient me stopper dans mes questionnements.

« Ah ! Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté, je commençais à me poser des questions ! Bien sûr que le projet est toujours d'actualité, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. Est-ce que tu connais ma chaîne ou pas du tout ? »

Je serre les dents. Ne pas paniquer..Ne pas paniquer ! Julien, reprends-toi ! Je souffle longuement tout en martelant les touches de mon clavier, écrivant une réponse hasardeuse.

« Oui, depuis le temps, je suis allé voir, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais. Alors comme ça, on a un ami en commun ?

\- Oui, c'est grâce à ta série avec lui sur « Les chevaliers du Ciel » que je t'ai connu. Je pense que ça pourrait être super intéressant si on faisait des vidéos ensemble. »

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai repris contact avec Seb. C'était une véritable torture. Dans un sens, j'adorais entendre sa voix rauque, rien que l'entendre parler fait remonter de profonds désirs enfouis en moi. Mais en même temps… Je suis mal. Je sais à présent qu'il m'a oublié. Ou qu'il ne me reconnaît pas. Mais les deux dans un sens me font l'effet d'un poignard chauffé à blanc dans le cœur. Une constante souffrance m'envahit, mais j'en redemande. Je crois que je suis maso. Lui et moi sommes devenus très proches, mais pas assez pour s'être vu en réalité ou même en appel vidéo. Non, à chaque fois, je trouvais un prétexte, ce sentiment de crainte s'emparant de moi, l'image du rejet me faisant face. J'ai constamment peur. Je sais qu'un jour, je vais devoir me montrer, mais je veux que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible, qu'on est le temps de retisser des liens aussi forts qu'avant. Ça va être difficile…

« Julien…

Je peux te parler d'un truc qui me tracasse s'il te plaît ? »

Mon cœur accélère ses battements. Que veut-il ? Qu'a-t-il ?

« - Euh..Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Bah en fait…

J'ai l'impression que tu es distant avec moi.

Tu nous imposes une barrière.

Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours que l'on se voit ? Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se connaît, je veux voir la tête que t'as moi D : !

Julien ?

Je ne voulais pas te vexer, réponds s'il te plaît :/ »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je commence à paniquer. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, je tape maladroitement quelques mots :

« Je suis désolé Seb si tu ressens ça, j'en ai pas l'impression moi.

\- Ne me mens pas. Je vois bien que y'a un problème. Quand on se parle au téléphone ou sur Skype, en début d'appel et en fin d'appel, tu as la voix qui tremble. »

Souffle Julien. Respire. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui avoue. Je savais que j'allais souffrir un moment ou un autre. Ce moment est arrivé apparemment. Ma souris se dirige vers le bouton bleu avec la caméra dessus, en haut à droite. Je détourne le regard, les dents serrées, essuyant rapidement mes yeux rougis par le stress. Et là, la fenêtre s'actualise. Et je manque de défaillir. Il est encore plus beau qu'avant, ça se voit qu'il a grandi, qu'il a mûri.. De fières lunettes se sont dressées… Sa coupe a changé. Il fait bien plus adulte. Et ses yeux.. Sont toujours aussi magnifiques… Brillants, perçants.. Je dois pas m'abandonner. Ma jambe trépigne, signalant mon stress. Je détourne le regard. Et il commence à parler.

« Julien ? Qu'est-ce que… Merci. Tu vois que c'était pas si dur finalement de montrer ta tête ! »

Il me tire la langue, ses yeux se plissant sous son sourire charmeur. Il ne semble pas me reconnaître. Je serre les dents et baisse la tête, retenant les sanglots dans ma voix.

« Non, ça va.. Mentais-je. Eh ! T'es vraiment pas mal ! »

J'esquisse un maigre sourire forcé. Je suis trop naïf… Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de moi, ça fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Et puis j'ai changé aussi, j'ai une légère barbe.. Je fais moi aussi plus adulte sans doute. C'était de toute façon sans espoir.

« Mais toi non-plus mon bichon ! D'ailleurs, tu me rappelles quelqu'un… »

Je relève d'un coup ma tête, un second souffle ravivant la lueur dans mon regard.

« Mmh… Non oublie… C'est trop loin… Eh, qu'est-ce que t'as, tu as l'air bizarre d'un coup ? … Attends… Tu pleures.. ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Julien ? Qu'est-ce que.. »

C'est trop pour moi. Je peux plus garder ça pour moi, tant pis si je le perds.

« Normal que je te rappelle quelqu'un Seb, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Tu es un ami d'enfance, mais tu sembles m'avoir oublié. C'est pas grave après tout. Je ne sais pas comment t'aurais pu me reconnaître ! »

Je commence à rire nerveusement en essuyant les perles qui s'apprêtent à couler sur mes joues.

« En même temps, ça fait longtemps ! Ça doit faire… Trois, quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, on a changé tous les deux.. Je..

\- Julien. Calme-toi. Je suis sincèrement désolé. À vrai dire, tu me dis vraiment quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir qui… Mmmh… Dis… Je suis encore une fois désolé de te demander ça mon bichon, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir en vrai ? J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître, tu sais… »

Il baisse la tête, gêné. Je contracte ma mâchoire, amer. Il a confirmé qu'il ne se souvenait plus de moi. Mais maintenant, il veut me voir IRL… Humpf… Je lui donne le nom de ma rue rapidement, fuyant son regard. Je finis par couper l'appel, totalement dévasté. On va se voir en vrai. Mais il ne se souvient pas de moi. Je soupire longuement… Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait demain sûrement… Mes dents grincent. J'ai une soirée de répit.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire à manger avant de renoncer. L'appétit n'y est pas, je sens que si j'avale quoi que ce soit je vais vomir… C'est donc la boule au ventre que je pars me coucher dans ma chambre, tentant de m'endormir.

« C'est quoi ce bordel.. ? »

J'entends des coups à la porte… Il est quatre heures du mat bon sang.. On va me foutre la paix oui ou merde… ? Je me lève difficilement, remontant mon boxer et ouvre lentement… Avant de claquer la porte, paniquant soudainement.

« Julien ! Ouvre s'il te plaît, excuse-moi ! J'ai pas pu résister ! En plus, je fais encore des insomnies du coup ça me trottait dans la tête.. Aller.. Ouvre..Julien.. »

Je l'entends soupirer doucement.

« Je te préviens, je vais camper devant chez toi.. »

Je souris légèrement. Quel idiot… J'ouvre très lentement la porte et le laisse entrer, baissant la tête. Et je remarque que je suis à moitié nu. Je file donc vite dans ma chambre pour chercher un truc à me mettre et suis trop vite rejoins par Seb qui ne me laisse donc pas le temps de m'habiller pour ma plus grande gêne. Il s'assoit sur mon lit alors que je me tourne vers lui. Il n'a pas changé, mais en même temps.. Il a terriblement pris en charisme, en allure, il a l'air tellement plus mature, plus… Viril ? Mes crocs viennent mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, me retenant tant bien que mal de craquer et lui sauter dessus pour retrouver son étreinte si chaleureuse.

« Pardonne-moi Jul'… Je..Je me souviens à présent. Mon meilleur ami.. C'est bien toi qui te faisais harceler pour ton homosexualité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête, ma gorge se serrant. Je m'assois à côté de lui et fixe une tâche imaginaire sur mon plafond pour ne pas croiser son regard azur.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu tout de suite… Je..Je dois t'avouer que je voulais t'oublier. Je ne voulais pas souffrir.. Donc j'ai totalement coupé les ponts avec toi. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, je ne voulais pas te perdre… »

Ma tête se baisse lentement alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Après tout, j'ai voulu faire la même chose sans y arriver, enchaînant les conquêtes pour me changer les idées… Faisant toujours pleins de tests de dépistage en quête d'une maladie qui gâcherait ma vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'était… J'ai toujours voulu troubler ma mémoire et effacer ces souvenirs heureux sans y arriver. Il a fait la même chose, rien de plus, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

« Jul… Excuse-moi. »

C'est la goutte de trop. Rongé par la tristesse, mais aussi le soulagement, je me tourne vers lui et me blottis contre lui, le faisant tomber sans faire exprès sur le matelas, mon petit corps sur le sien, ma tête enfouie dans son cou alors que je lâche un torrent de sanglots sur sa peau. Ses bras m'enlacent délicatement tandis qu'un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

« Sébastien.. Tu m'as terriblement manqué..Je.. »

Soudain, le souvenir de nos baisers me reviennent en mémoire et je suppose qu'à lui aussi, car il se fige, pétrifié. Il rougit instantanément alors que je baisse mon regard, également rouge. Je me relève et lui tourne le dos.

« Oups, pardonne-moi… Je..Euh… Tu dois avoir un copain, je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait que je t'enlace comme ça.. »

Un long silence suit mes excuses. Un long silence, pesant, tapant à grands coups assourdissants sur mon crâne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que ça plombe l'atmosphère comme ça.. ?

« Euh..Julien. Je dois t'avouer un truc… En fait, je suis hétéro. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Attends…Quoi ? Seb ? Hétéro ? Un éclat de rire s'empare de moi avant que je tombe sur le regard semblant très sérieux de l'homme à mes côtés.

« Attends… Seb.. C'est vrai ? T'es sérieux ? Tu n'es plus gay ? »

Il secoue négativement la tête, un air très mal-à-l'aise et désolé sur le visage.

« Ahem..Eh bien… Euh..Non.. J'aime les seins maintenant… »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment peut-il avoir changé de bord comme ça ? Je.. Quel est ce sentiment.. ? Je me sens faible. Dépité, je crois. Je n'aurais donc jamais cet homme, vraiment. J'étais à deux doigts et… On m'enlève de nouveau tout l'espoir que j'avais rassemblé. Quand je réussis à surpasser ma tristesse, on m'y enterre de nouveau à coup de pied. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? C'est parce que, au contraire, je n'aime pas les seins ? C'est ça ? Pour mon homosexualité ? Putain ! Je lui tourne le dos et me couche alors doucement sur le lit, retenant de nouveau les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. Non. Il faut vraiment que je me retienne, j'ai trop pleuré dans ma vie, je dois être fort maintenant ! Même si mon cœur a été brisé des millions de fois.. Je dois résister à cette envie de tout déverser. Une main douce se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant frémir. J'avais oublié à quel point sa peau était douce… Je ferme les yeux, savourant ces quelques secondes de chaleur, ma tristesse diminuant très légèrement.

« Julien… Je veux pas te faire de mal.. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. »

Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« Alors part Seb… Ta présence… Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais être mien.. Ta présence me fait donc plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Je t'aime bordel… Mes sentiments me rongent depuis trois longues années.. Je.. Je dois endiguer mes sentiments Seb. Même si je sais que c'est impossible.. »

Je le sens se contracter. Il baisse la tête et vient déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant de se relever.

« Pardonne-moi Seb. »

Les larmes coulent de nouveau. Je suis faible. Putain… J'entends la porte se fermer doucement alors que j'éclate en sanglots quelques secondes avant de me ressaisir. Je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aime à tout jamais.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review ça me fait ééééééééééééééénormément plaisir, sincèrement !**

 **Les reviews sont appréciées dans le pays !**

 **Beuhsou baveux.**

 **Namasan**


End file.
